Dear Prudence
by Aradia-rising
Summary: Julia is a plain old Liverpool girl, childhood friend of Jude, and oh yeah, she's in love with him. But he leaves her at home when he goes back for Lucy. What will she do to find him and get him back?
1. Julia

So **_please please please_** give me feedback on this since a) this is my first Across the Universe fic, and b) I want to see if there's any point in posting a Jude OC pairing when it seems that the overwhelming majority of people see no problem with Jude & Lucy. Anyway, Julia is my own creation, she is Jude's best friend from home and went over with him and got sent back with his as well, only he went back to New York without her, so it should switch between her diary and what's happening in New York if I continue.

Enjoy, or not enjoy but as I begged above, please review either way.

* * *

Dear Pru,

Cor, why did I pick Prudence as the name of my diary? Haven't thought about her in months. I miss her, and Sadie and Jojo. I miss Max too, but I missed him even before I came home.

I miss Jude. Cor, I miss him more then I missed my mum when I was in the states. He's been gone two months, one week and three days, and he's not written me so much as a postcard. But what else could I expect when he didn't even say goodbye? I still miss him terribly, now there's no one to talk to about America. Molly's alright to chat with but she's nothing close to Jude.

Prudence was then only one I could really talk to in New York. I could talk to Sadie, but Sadie was more my mum then Pru was. Pru was my American sister really. I miss them all so much.

I wonder if Jude went back for Lucy. Awful chit, can't imagine what he sees in her. You'd think he'd be bored by now- they're nothing alike. That's not very nice, I know. But honestly, what does she have that I haven't got? Horribly blonde hair, innocent blue eyes, straight teeth. Mine are straight too, just not as nice as hers. And she just pushes him, to think the way she wants him to think, to do the things she wants him to do. Why can't she love him for who he is?

Yes, you've found me out. I'm in love with Jude, my best friend since before we were born. Our mothers were soldier's girls, only my mum was married to hers. That's why we went to America to begin with, to find Jude's dad. And then it all went down from there when we met Max. Although, that's not really fair, it started going downhill when Lucy came to New York.

No, I'm not going to think about her anymore. It never ends well.

I dunno when I first realized it. That I loved Jude. We've always been close of course, but more like brother and sister then lovers really. Maybe it was when the other girls stopped ignoring me, and asking about Jude. I felt threatened, he was _my_ Jude, not theirs. He was special to me, but I think really the moment when I knew I loved him was when Molly told me to keep my distance. I was shocked that she thought Jude and I were involved- but not upset. I reckon I wished it was true, at least a little. But I'm not the slag that goes for a taken lad, and I told her so.

Funny- when she saw me & Jude at the docks she told Jude she was sorry, but she was looking at me. I wonder if she knew how awful it was for me to watch him and Lucy together.

Maybe he heard me. The night before he left. We were watching Lord of the Flies that night, cor it was probably the morning by then. I thought he was asleep, and he looked so wonderful laying there with his head on my lap. So I told him.

But then why would he leave without saying anything at all?

Julia


	2. Jude

Aw, come on guys, 25 hits and one review?! I don't care if you hate it (although I'd like it if you told me why) I just want to know if I'll have a reciveing audience for future chapters. _**PLEASE**_ _**PLEASE**_ _**PLEASE**_ _**PLEASE**_ **_review _**so I can see what I'm doing right or wrong, and if there's really only two people here that like my story at all. I make yummy cupcakes and I _will_ resort to bribery if I have to

* * *

Jude's eye slowly opened and it took a moment before he remembered where he was. The black fabric headboard was ripped in two places, and the din from the opened window was significantly louder than previous nights. Or mornings. Or whenever he or Lucy were listening last.

_Lucy_. He knew she felt the same way about him when he saw her on the other rooftop. It took most of his willpower to wait to get back to her room, and they hadn't left in six days. Or seven, he wasn't sure. Jude smiled down at the sleeping form next to him. She was so perfect, like the china dolls Julia would gaze at through the shop windows when they were kids. He shook his head quickly, trying to ignore the gnawing in his gut when he thought of her. He couldn't have told her he was leaving- she'd have tried to get him to stay, or take her with him, and it was hard enough booking one passage out, much less finding a bed for her to sleep in. Lucy's stirring roused him from his thoughts.

"Good morning," she smiled, stretching out like a cat. "Ready for another round?"

Jude chuckled and moved in to kiss her. "Actually," he said, hearing her stomach rumble "It sounds like we ought to get some breakfast. Where's your pants?"

"Finally, thought you two died in there or something." Max called from the kitchen chair, balanced on the back legs and drinking a beer.

Lucy opened the fridge and rummaged around. "Isn't it a little early to be drinking? What time is it?"

Jojo and Sadie smirked at each other. "It's about five in the evening honey. We've missed you; it's been a week since you two locked yourselves up in there."

"I had to sleep on the floor for a week sis; you better keep it in your pants now that I've got a job." Max grumbled, leaning forward with a thump. "So besides screwing my sister, how does it feel to be back in the land of the free and the home of the criminally insane?"

Jude sighed and leaned against the wall. "Feels great, better that I'm legal now." He laughed, looking around the room at the people he had missed so much. Everyone was there, Lucy, Max, Sadie, Jojo, and Prudence, but he knew what was missing and the twist in his stomach made it almost impossible to ignore.

"How's Julia? Is she coming over too?" Prudence's eyes lit up.

"Um, I dunno, she didn't say anything about it, but she might. I know she wanted to see how Max was doin'" Jude sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Surprised she let you go alone," Sadie replied, eyeing him suspiciously. "Must have put up a fight."

"Who cares? Jude's here and we should be celebrating, not interrogating him." Lucy said quickly, wrapping her arm around him. "Let's go out tonight and have some fun!"


	3. Jules

Dear Pru,

I look awful this morning, no wonder no one wants to come into the store. Which is of course the reason why I'm writing in you, dearie. My hair's the worst of it really. I thought it'd be a good idea to change the way I looked, you know, to get Jude to see me as something other than a sister, and since he was mooning over Lucy I thought that, well I ought to dye my hair blonde, like hers. Only my hair is black. Not even brown, heaven knows I'd never be so lucky, but chimney sweep black. So Prudence and her friend Rita left the bleach on my hair far too long and it turned orange. As if that wasn't enough, something in the water or the air in New York made my hair fantastically curly and unmanageable, and even though coming back to Liverpool turned the undyed bits back to normal, but the orange bits are still curly and horrible. Molly suggested I hide it with a handkerchief tied 'round my head and it works alright until I can cut it all off, but I still feel rather silly about the whole thing. I got noticed of course, but not in a good way. Max called me carrot top and Jude wanted to know why I did it and I couldn't lie to him so I said I just needed a change- only I left out the part where it was to get him to see me for more than plain old Julia- and Lucy just looked at me with her sad innocent eyes and I wanted to scratch them out. 

I wonder if Max came back from Vietnam. Molly can't understand why I listen for the news about it, but she never had anybody there. That's why I miss Jude too. We used to listen together. I'm sure if he were dead he'd have sent me something. I just can't understand why he didn't say goodbye, or write to apologize, or anything like that. 

Perhaps Lucy's kept him busy. That could be it, she doesn't want him leaving, and if we write he might want to come home, or at least try to convince me to come to New York. Wouldn't take much trying really- If I thought anyone would want me back I'd go in a heartbeat. Liverpool has nothing for me here anymore, I never had a boyfriend, or any real girlfriends, and Mum knows how unhappy I am here. Perhaps I should-

Sorry about that- Martha just came in. She clucked at me as I rang up her yarn, and commented that I was getting too thin. I've lost at least a stone since Jude left, but I could stand to lose a bit more, so I'm not as worried as she was.

She hasn't heard from Jude either, which can only mean one thing- he's ashamed. Good. He should be ashamed, leaving home without telling either his mother or his best friend. In all fairness though, he did leave her a note telling her he went to New York, but I could have guessed that. What worries Martha is no one's heard from him since then, he could be dead or in prison for all we know. Maybe if he was in prison he'd write.

Cor, I'm pathetic- why am I still mooning over him when he clearly doesn't care a whit about me anymore? I've got to get on with my life for heaven's sake. I think I might ask Molly if she wants a hen's night this weekend, she's on bed rest for the baby and I've hardly had a chance to see her.

Julia


	4. Jude 2

So it's been a while I know, and there's a lot of talk instead of action but I kinda like it just the same

* * *

"I'm confused Lucy, what is it, exactly that you do want?" Jude angrily shoved his chair across the kitchen floor and stood to face her. "Max is here, and alive. You have a job; you're going to Columbia University. You're living in New York with your boyfriend- what are you missing?"

Lucy huffed "You don't get it Jude, I need more. The village is too marginal. You need to take a stand. Do something for _once _instead of sitting there doodling fruit and flowers!" She stormed out, slamming the door behind her so hard it bounced back with the force of it.

Jude fell back into his chair, sighing. Resting his head in his hands he tried to remember why he came back to New York. His fingers sifted through his hair like the memories he tried to recall. He loved Lucy. He _loved_ Lucy._ He _loved Lucy. He loved _Lucy._ But the mantra held no meaning, no matter how many times he repeated it.

"Well that was interesting." Sadie stood in the doorframe, eyes sliding from the front door to Jude. "Sometimes that girl is too busy saving the world to remember that it's the people in it that make it worthwhile. Now come on," she sat down across from him and leaned her elbows on the table, narrowly avoiding a particularly large pile of charcoal shavings. "And tell Sadie what's wrong."

He sighed. "I just thought it'd stay good this time, ya know?"

Sadie leaned back into her chair. "Darlin' that's what happens when you're with someone who sets your soul on fire. If you want an easy relationship find a girl from Connecticut."

He grinned wryly. "Just didn't think I'd get burned so often."

Jojo entered from Sadie's room and patted Jude on the shoulder as he went to the refrigerator. "Sometimes the one who burns you's the only one who can heal you. Sometimes though," he and Sadie shared a glance. "You need a balance between passion and common sense."

Sadie cleared her throat. "By the way, have you heard from Julia lately?"

Jude ran his hands over his face guiltily. "Erm, no, not yet. I didn't say how long it'd take for me to get to New York, she probably didn't want to send anything if I wasn't gonna be here."

Sadie's brow furrowed. "That doesn't sound like Julia. You've been here for a month and a half. You didn't tell her you were making a stop in China, did ya?"

Jojo leaned over her shoulder, placing a bottle in front of both her and Jude. "Can't you tell she didn't know he was leaving? You know that girl- the second she knew she'd be on the next boat out."

Jude knew he was right. He was an absolute idiot for not telling her, and he wasn't sure how to make it right. He looked guilty at the couple. "I left a note for my mum- I'm sure Jules knows where I've went."

Sadie seemed unimpressed. Staring at him for a moment, she suddenly sighed and stood. "Well it's your loss then. She's a sweet girl and we all miss her." Turning to Jojo she added, "Maybe I'll write her a song."

He grinned, "Let's make some music baby." And they quickly excused themselves to Sadie's room where soft chords made Jude reflect on the girl he left behind.


	5. Julia again

I'm baaaack! I just got inspired so I'd (as usual) love some feedback! And I don't own anyone you recognize :)

* * *

Dear Pru,

Molly and I did have a hen's night, and I came to a decision. I'm writing you from the ship that's taking me to New York- I'm working in the kitchens so I didn't even have to pay for a ticket! I told mum about our plan and she sent me off with a pack of shortbread, proper tea and extraordinarily few tears. It should only take about a week to get there, we're making a stop in London first, but I'm so excited I haven't been able to sleep.

Mol was so funny with a cup of tea perched on her big belly staring me down. "Julia," She said, "I am sick of your sodding attitude. You and I both know that Jude won't be coming back on his own. That is," she paused to sip, "If the thought of coming back ever crosses his mind." I had to admit she was right- he never felt that he fit in properly here, and if his silence over post is any indication of his feelings for me I'm not enough to call him back. "Of course I'm right- I've nothing to do all day but think about your love life and go to the loo." What I'm still not sure of is what I'm supposed to do or say when I finally see him. Molly pointed out that it wasn't as if I really wanted to drag him home with me. "You seemed just as happy in your letters as you said he was. You told me how big New York is; you two could live next door and never have to see each other." Which is true, if I pick my accommodations properly. We decided that once I get to America I'll take up living there, and when I feel like it I can look Jude up. I'd rather look up Sadie first; well that's not exactly true. I'd rather see Prudence first but she couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it'll have to be Sadie. But I'll have enough for a decent room for a month or two while I look for a job. After we settled on our 'American Invasion Plan' as Molly dubbed it, she fixed me with a rather determined stare. "Now we've got to get you fixed up so when Jude sees you he'll be knocked flat on his arse." which ultimately amounted to my leaning over a trash bin and Molly cutting off all the dyed bits of hair with surprising care. She also made me promise to only bring the new clothes I bought in London last time we took the train. Since she's confined to bed she never checked so I also packed the hand-me downs Sadie gave me and the bracelets Prudence and I got together at the street fair on our trip upstate.

I'm still not sure if I'll ever actually search Jude out. Of course he's the reason I'm making the trip across a bloody ocean but if he was listening that night and decided I was so unappealing we needed an ocean between us then I'll look rather foolish showing up on his doorstep.

I can just imagine it now. Me soaking wet from the rain that will undoubtably be pouring from the heavens as a universal expression of my life, Jude in knickers and his ungodly attractive messy hair and that git of a girl in the hall behind him wrapped in the sheet. Cor I was just hit with the sudden urge to just jump off the boat. No, I like America, Jude or no Jude, and I'm going to have a lovely life there.

Even if it rains.

Julia


	6. Pod person Lucy

A gallery had decided to do a show of up and coming artists in the village. Although technically Jude had done professional work before for Sadie's record label this was his first show, so they all went out to celebrate. The gallery manager that was putting together the show praised Jude's work as 'seamlessly incorporating both Jackson Pollack and Georgia O'Keefe in a completely innovative way' whatever that had meant, and since Sadie was paying he had the pick of restaurants. He thought about going to that steakhouse they went to when he first came back, but he decided on an English-style pub he ran across one morning after staying up all night.

"Shit man, is this what the food's like over there? No wonder we kicked your ass out of the country." Max eyed the blood pudding that was brought by warily.

Jude shook his head and laughed. "Whatcha want to get is fish & chips, or some cottage pie. You've got to work up to the classics." He drained his glass of thick dark beer and called for another.

"When's Lucy coming?" Prudence asked excitedly, whipping her hair around her face as she furtively looked around the restaurant for the blonde.

Rita took a long drag from her cigarette and leaned towards Max who was across the table from her. "Yeah, you'd think she'd love to share this 'authentic experience' with us." She said sarcastically.

Jude took another gulp of his drink and sighed. "She'll be here; she promised she'd be here."

"Maybe something came up man; you know how she's always organizing rallies and shit." Max glared at Rita and clapped Jude on the shoulder. "She's probably just running late."

Sadie and Jojo shared a look. "Well I'm starved, let's order and when she gets here we'll put her on the bill." She suggested.

It became clear once their food arrived that Lucy wouldn't be joining them, and Jude's good mood, which had already been in danger of vanishing, dispersed entirely. By the time they left it was no longer a celebration dinner but an excuse for Jude to drink as much of his native alcohol as possible. It took Max and Jojo to carry him out to the street, and Prudence and Rita assisted in wrangling him into the back of the Taxi so that everyone else could fit as well. It was just as well that Lucy was nowhere to be found when they arrived home, since at this point her absence spoiled everyone's evening in some way.

* * *

Jude awoke bleary-eyed and nauseous sometime the next afternoon. There was aspirin and a large glass of water on the windowsill next to his head. The window was opened, giving him a clue of how much he'd had to drink to have slept through the din below. He'd been covered in the light coral blanket he'd come to associate with Lucy which plunged his already low mood lower. He swung his legs over the edge of the mattress and settled his head in his hands.

This wasn't the first time Lucy had been caught up in some cause and gone missing for days. She'd sleep on classmates' couches and forget to eat until she came home. Often they'd find her eating from takeout boxes early in the morning, or even gnawing on a cold chicken leg while leaning against the sink. Afterwards she'd sometimes change, sometimes simply gather seemingly random pamphlets and leaving in the same whirlwind she arrived. He was halfway hoping she'd have already left by the time he swallowed the pills, downed his water and made his way to the common area.

It was not to be.

"Jude! You're awake!" A flash of blonde hair whipped around to kiss him on the cheek. "I heard you had a great dinner. Sorry I couldn't be there- Mary and Susan needed my help planning a demonstration in front of the United Nations."

It seemed the entire room held their breath for the long moment it took for Jude to respond. "The food was good." He keenly avoided eye contact. "We missed you." _I missed you_ he thought.

Lucy turned to look at him accusingly "Well it was really important. There's a huge conference coming up and all the big players are sending delegates." Her eyes narrowed in the now-familiar way. "This is a huge opportunity to be heard."

Sadie cleared her throat softly. "This show's a pretty big opportunity for Jude too."

Lucy's eyes took on a full on glare as she turned to Sadie. "I never said it wasn't. But I'm trying to make the most of my opportunity." She said coldly.

"What are you saying?" Jude's hangover combined with Lucy's demeaning attitude pushed him over the edge. "I paint because I can. Because I'm good at it and I can make sense of the world with it. Sadie communicates with her music, I do it with paint. Is the difference between us that I'm not getting paid like she and Jojo? That for all your protesting and rallying and demonstrations you're only interested in the bottom line, just like everyone else?" His voice was rising and he wanted to pace but his pounding head wouldn't allow standing, much less movement. "And now that I'm in a show, and can make something of it, you don't even care." His anger was rising because not only did she not bother refuting any of his accusations but she didn't seem particularly interested in anything he had to say.

"Jude, they're flower paintings." She deadpanned. "Not even very detailed flower paintings. If you actually had a point of view," here she sounded utterly bored, "maybe I could see your message and get something from looking at it, but you don't so it's just a smudgy flower on a canvas."

To say he was horrified would be an understatement. Who was this person? What had she done with Lucy? He took a deep breath and spoke far more calmly then he felt. "Well I guess we don't have much to talk about then, do we?"

"No. We don't." She replied evenly. "I'll just get my things." She stood and made her way to the bedroom.

"Lu, you don't have to go." Max leaned across the armchair to grab her wrist.

She smiled brightly, again making Jude wonder if she'd been replaced by a pod person. "I know- I want to. Anna and Jenny have been asking me to move in since I spend so much time there anyhow. The people we hang out with are more my speed anyways."

Max dropped her arm like it was on fire. "Jesus, what's wrong with her?" he muttered to the group as she disappeared into the bedroom.

Upon her exit Lucy simply waved to the shell-shocked assembly, said she'd see them around which no one seemed to believe, and let herself out. An eerie silence fell over the apartment until Rita let herself in.

"What the hell just happened?"


End file.
